


Fall

by Nana_hyuck27



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, It just mostly revolves around these three, Little!Taeyong, M/M, caregiver!Johnny, caregiver!doyoung, doubts, little angst, other nct members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_hyuck27/pseuds/Nana_hyuck27
Summary: Sometimes being the leader of 21 boys takes a toll on you and what better way to relive stress then being young again
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Kim Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second little space fic hope you enjoy!

Taeyong knows that he has always been a little weird. He also knows that its very tiring being the leader of 21 boys. There is a lot of ways that you can relieve stress, go to the gym, spa, sleep, but being normal is not in Taeyongs vocabulary. Taeyong knows that falling into a head space of a child is not normal in today's modern society but hey if it helps the man distress whats the harm in that. He does get a little insecure about it and hates him self for it but it some how does help him and he can't blame him self for that.

Upon being busy constantly 24/7 and leading 21 boys, he finds very little time for his head space,only finding time when he luckily gets the dorm all to him self with no one judging him. On bad days he wishes someone can take care of him when hes little, on good days he accepts that he cant be little and has to care for his other members. 

Today was seemingly a tough day for all of the 127 members, during their performance the stage was a little slippery and Taeyong being the clumsiest person slipped and landed on this butt, he winced on the inside at the pain but had to look professional and continue the song even though he wanted to curl up in a ball and die. 

After the show the members were constantly asking Taeyong if he was ok or if he was hurt but he just brushed them off said he was fine, after all he is their leader he has to be strong and not shows signs of weakness right? He isolates himself on the car ride home, and puts his headphones in to listen to music.

He tries not to think about the throbbing pain he feels on his butt, "god why did i have to fall, i'm such a failure, i'm no good for them i cant even dance right" he starts to doubt himself almost slipping a tear, "im no good for them" was his last thought when their manager yells they are home.

Once in the dorms, Taeyong bolts to his room thank god he doesn't have a room mate, he can wallow in his self pitty alone. "Hey hyung the rest of us are going out for a drink, haechans going to see the dreamies, wanna come with?" Jaehyun so kindly asks the leader 'n-no thanks im gonna catch up on some sleep" he manages to let out "alright then, night hyung". 

Once he hears the front door close he lets out the biggest sigh and just breaks down. With no knowledge of knowing that Johnny or Doyoung were home to stay with the leader, the two hear his sobs and rush to his room to see their precious leader sobbing into a pillow. 

Johnny rushes to his side and gives him a comforting rub on his back, Taeyong jolts at the contact but offers it, "Its ok, yongie your ok" Taeyong lift his head to look at the older "dada?" johnnys shocked to find out that they have another little "hi baby come here" he pulls the little in his lap.

"Looks like we have another little doyoung" doyoung coos at the leader, johnny and doyoung are not new to little space as they often took care of the littles in wayv and dream but they are shocked that their tough leader regresses as well. "how old are you sweet heart" doyoung asks. Usually taeyongs little age is from 2-3 but from the fall and him not slipping in a while he feels littler than usual.

He holds up 1 finger. "Babys really small huh? well we just have to give you lots more love and attention huh baby" Johnny coos and taeyong lets out the cutest giggle. "hwrts" they hear the little softly let out while pointing to his butt, "Aww does it hurt from when you fell today" Johnny asks and the little nods. 

"lets go get some medicine, ok baby" johnny tells him. Johnny cradles the little and carries him to the kitchen. Doyoung goes to get some Advil and puts some in the little measuring cup "i know this is ikkie sweat heart but it will make your pain go away" the little nods and accepts it and winces at the horrible taste. The two caregivers let out a laugh."good job sweets now you can have some water' Doyoung offers which the little accepts.

The two caregivers noticed hes not very talkative in little space, they agree to talk about it to big Taeyong. Taeyong him self knows hes not very talkative in little space, he thinks that he talks a lot when hes big so he only talks in little space when he is meant to or asked a question. 

They take the little to the couch and put on a cartoon for him while they have a side conversation "He doesn't talk much huh?" johnny says "i know, well have to talk about it when hes big, i honestly did not expect him to be a little tho" doyoung resonds "me either, well just have to go through it day by day i guess hes so cute when little" Johnny replys 

'Mama?" Taeyong looks over to doyoung with tired eyes. Dyoungs heart does things when he calls him mama "yes sweat pea" he asks "tirwed" he slurs "lets go take nap baby" johnny carries him to the littles bed. The older lies the little down putting the covers on him, "stway" the little asks. "of course baby boy". The two caregivers fall asleep next to the little.

Taeyong wakes up feeling big and warm, how get get to bed?, why are doyoung and johnny sleeping next to him?. He then suddenly remembers the events that took place a few hours before. They have seen him little, they saw him cry, he called them mama and dada. 

Now completely overwhelmed his breathing becomes heavy, why is he crying? oh ya because they'll think hes weird, they will kick him out of the group, hes bad, hes such a weirdo god why did he slip in front of his members when he swore not to? he was full on panicking now. Johnny being the light sleeper that he is woke up to Taeyong sobbing and panicking.

"Hey hey its ok taeyong, breath slowly with me cmon" Taeyong tries to follow johnnys slow breaths but that doesn't stop the tears from falling "Whats wrong love" Johnny softly lets out "m weird, shouldn't have seen yongie little, yongie bad sorry suppose to be big,take care of others" he splurts out.

"Its ok baby, you're not bad, if you want some one to look after you its ok you need a break and if being little helps than that's okay, did you know you are the absolute cutest when little?" Johnny says in a soft voice. Taeyong blushes at the comment,johnnys presence always makes him feel small "yongie not bad?" little taeyong now present questions. 

"No sweet heart not at all, now go back to sleep because you absolutely deserve it"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to make a second chapter cause why not

Its been three weeks since Taeyongs slip up and hes been avoiding Doyoung and Johnny like the plague. He's been leaving the dorm more, recording way to many songs, spending to much time after hours perfecting choreography all of this to avoid the two. Its also been a long time since he's slipped and he's aching for care and affection hes just so scared that the two will humiliate and pity him. Maybe they already told the others that their brave leader regressed like a child and now the whole band thinks hes a weirdo and not normal. 

Of course that was not the case. To say Johnny and Doyoung were hurt was an understatement, they were disappointing and saddened at the fact their leader was ashamed to be a little. They had to have a talk with the older. 

It was a little after 8 pm when the members walked through the door after a 6 hour long dance practice. They convinced the others to go out so they can talk to Taeyong alone. 

Doyoung catches Taeyong heading to the kitchen "hey taeyong can we talk?" Taeyong gulps not ready to have this conversation "sure, whats up" Doyoung watches as taeyong takes a seat at the kitchen table, as if on cue Johnny walks in "hey john come sit with us to talk" Doyoung calls him over. "So, you're a little?" Doyoung questions the older. 

"I-I y-es i am, you don't think that's weird?" taeyong takes a bite at his nails, an anxious habit he developed over the years "no not at all, Taeyong" Johnny reassures "You should know that there are other littles among our members as well, me and John look after them sometimes" Doyoung says.

"Who are the members?" taeyong asks "well um jisung, jaemin, yangyang, hendery, and lucas, you are not alone taeyong" Doyoung reaches over to hold taeyongs wrist in a comforting manner 

"c-can you two be m-my caregivers?" taeyong says barley above a whisper with his head hung low "you want us to be your caregivers?" Johnny asks, taeyong shakes his head "We would love to yongie" 

"do you want to be little now hun no ones home" Doyoung suggests "i-i do but m' head hurts" Taeyong finally looks up at the two "do you want us to talk you down?" Taeyong nods 

"Baby is your head owie oh thats not good, how about we take a nice bath, i can cook up some nice dinosaur nuggets and then we can watch a movie how does that sound my prince" Doyoung sees the sparkle in his eyes knowing hes finally slipped 

Doyoung gives the little a big smile "mama bath?" the little now excited. Doyoung carries taeyong to the bathroom, he takes off the littles clothes and sets him in the bath tub which is filled with a generous amount of bubbles. He sets the little in and starts washing him. 

Johnny hands taeyong some bath toys. Little yongie happily plays with the toys while Johnny gets him his clothes ready leaving doyoung to wash his hair. "ok baby time to come out" not making a fuss, doyoung easily helps yongie out of the tub wrapping him in a soft towel and carrying him to his room. 

He dresses the little in one of johnnys sweaters which looks 2 times bigger on yongie making sweater paws and a pair of doyoung grey sweatpants. "Alright darling lets go get something to eat" yongie makes grabby hands to johnny in which the older carries him to the kitchen. 

Doyoung feeds yongie some dinosaur nuggets, seeing a relaxed and calm Taeyong makes the caregiver smile. "Hes so cute" Johnny smiles as well "he sure is". "cmon yongie lets go watch a movie!" johnny carries the little to the couch once he sees him done with his nuggets "fine leave me to do the dishes" Doyoung sighs.

Finished with the dishes doyoung walks over to the couch finding two sleeping bodies "couldnt even get through the end of frozen huh john" doyoung thinks. The awake caregiver squeezes himself next to yongie throwing a soft blanket over the two. 

"m-mama" doyoung flinches hearing the soft voice feeling bad for waking the little "its me, go back to sleep my prince" Taeyong goes back to sleep feeling warm and loved.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a week after Taeyong slipped for the second time in front of Doyoung and Johnny and things were going well. Taeyong feels less stress and embarrassed to slip in front of his two care givers. He wakes up to the obnoxious sunlight blaring in his room, groaning at the sight he gets up and finds an odd silence in the dorm usually it would be chaos and filled with chatter and screaming from the two maknaes but today its oddly quiet. 

He makes his way to the kitchen to see his two favorite people. Doyoung looks to be making breakfast, while johnny was on his phone. "Morning" he yawns out, Doyoung turns around from the stove "morning hyung, how do you like your eggs?" the black haired male asks "scrambled and where are the others" Taeyong takes a seat in front of Johnny "some went to either the dance studio or recording, and the two maknaes went to the dream dorm so its just us this morning" Johnny says with a smile.

"perfect!" Taeyong squeaks out. He sees Doyoung walk over and hands him his plate of scrambled eggs and hands a plate to Johnny as well. Doyoung sits in between both Johnny and Taeyong eating his sunny side up eggs, "Taeyong, me and Johnny have been wanting to mention something to you" He tells the blonde hair male "oh, what is it" His attention on the both of them. 

"How about telling the members that you are a little?" He knows its a risky move and Taeyong might not be comfortable with that but he asks anyways "i wouldn't mind actually, I was embarrassed before about being little before but i am comfortable around you two now being little and I don't want to keep it a secret for much longer". Not expecting that answer Johnny and Doyoung give him a proud smile "We are glad that you are comfortable around us sweet heart, and trust us when we say we will be with you the whole time and support you every step of the way" Johnny say while giving him a proud smile. 

They decided they would tell the others when they came back from their activities, in the meantime the trio cuddled up on the couch watching the harry potter series. They were halfway done with harry potter and the deathly hallows when they hear voices coming from the front door. Doyoung turns off the tv "you ready" he whispers to Taeyong who nods back. 

"uh guys could you come to the living room we need to talk about something" he calls the rest over "sure whats up" it was Taeil, Doyoung gives Taeyong a little nudge to start but immediately cowards out and hides his face in Doyoung's shoulder. "Well Taeyong is to shy to admit it, but he wants you to know that he is a little" Johnny starts. Doyoung can feel Taeyong breathing heavenly "aww that's so cute!" Haechan squeals "so he's just like Jaemin and Jisung?" Mark asks "yup, his little age is a bit younger than them tho, no older than two" Doyoung replies.

"Thats adorable we'd love to play with little yongie" Jungwoo says. Taeyong not expecting the rest of them to accept him so fast slips at all the attention and affection he's receiving "mama?" he slowly comes out of Doyoungs shoulder blushing upon seeing all the members in the room. Jaehyun crouches down to his level greeting the little "hi yongie i am Jaehyun, its very nice to meet you" he holds out his hand for the little to shake which he does 'hyunie!" the little squeals out the others cant help but coo at how cute their leader is.

Yuta's next to meet the little "Hello yongie! im yuta hyung, do you wanna play?" Yuta asks the little, yongie nods and makes grabby hands for his hyung. The rest of the night was filled with lots of playtime, cuddles and kisses oh yeah Taeyong could get used to this.


End file.
